User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 17 Fireworks (2)
Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre finds Abby at her locker.) Pierre: Hey, Abbs! Abby: Pierre, hi. Pierre: I need your help. Abby: The phase? Pierre: How'd you know? Abby: Justin told me. Pierre: Oh. Well, you and Delilah are the last ones on my list. Abby: Seriously? Pierre: I know you don't so Delilah is the last one I've got to have sex with. Abby: You have weird phases. Pierre: Ugh. I know. Abby: Besides, I would but I've already got a few crushes. (Delilah walks over.) Delilah: Did I hear crushes? (Pierre starts getting a boner and Abby notices.) Abby: Pierre, are you... Pierre: Shut. Up. (Pierre runs away.) Delilah: What was that about? Subplot: Liam (Liam sits at his locker reading a book. Rebecca walks over.) Rebecca: Liam. Liam: Hey Becks. What's up? Rebecca: Listen, maybe we shouldn't be in a relationship. Liam: Why? Rebecca: There isn't really anything in common. Liam: Oh. (Aria overhears behind another locker.) Rebecca: I'm sorry Liam. If I'm breaking your heart then... Liam: Becks, it's okay. My emotions don't work like that. Rebecca: Seriously? I thought you were the emotional type. Liam: Who says I am? I only get mad if someone cheats on a board game. Rebecca: Hahaha. What I am I so scared for? We can still be friends! Liam: As long as there isn't any awkwardness between us. Rebecca: Done. Liam: See you at lunch... friend? Rebecca: See you at lunch... friend. (Rebecca walks away feeling happy. Aria walks over to Liam.) Aria: Was that a break up? Liam: Sure was. Aria: Does this mean...? Liam: A start up for us? Aria: If you stop with Hilda. Liam: I did last week. Aria: Then yes but we have to wait a few days. Liam: No problem. Third Plot: Lauren (Lauren comes out of science class and meets with Angela.) Lauren: Okay, my fifties just turned into seventies. I'm doing good. Angela: Lauren. Lauren: Yeah? Huh? What is it? Huh? Angela: You seemed to be on too much energy. Lauren: What? It's not like I'm gonna crash. (Lauren yawns.) Angela: I think you just did. Lauren: Ugh. What am I gonna do? Angela: You're stressing out. If you need a tutor, just say so. Lauren: No. Not yet. This was Justin's idea. Justin: I heard my name. Angela: Energy drinks? Justin: What? It helps. Angela: It's too much. Justin: I know but Red Bull is safer than Monster. Angela: We need another plan. Justin: Indeed we do. Main Plot: Pierre (At Pierre's.) (Someone Knocks. Pierre answers and it's Delilah.) Pierre: Delilah! Hey! Come in. (Delilah walks in.) Delilah: Pierre, we need to talk. Pierre: About what? Delilah: You want ... me? Pierre: Abby told you, huh? Delilah: Yes. She did. Pierre: Well, I know you're a lesbian and I'm noted as gay. Delilah: That's sweet. I have something too. Pierre: What? Delilah: If you and your best are opposite genders and are homosexuals, then they are able to have sex too. Pierre: That is so... pretty. Delilah: If you wanna do it now, then... Pierre: We have to get drunk first. Delilah: Sure. (Pierre and Delilah begin drinking two bottles of liquor and 10 minutes later, they are drunk.) Delilah: This is awesome! Pierre: Oh yeah!! (They look into eachother's eyes and begin kissing. They fall onto a bed and still kissing.) Subplot: Liam (Meanwhile, Liam and Aria are on a date at the mall at the food court.) Liam: To us. A new couple. Aria: To us indeed. (Liam looks and sees Hilda at the end of the food court.) Liam: Oh crap! Aria: What is it? Liam: Hilda! Aria: Oh my gosh. What's she doing here? Liam: She always hangs out here with or without Becky or Carter. Aria: We need to run. (Liam and Aria start running. Hilda notices.) Hilda: Liam? Aria? (Hilda starts going after them. They run into JC Penny's. Hilda runs in. Liam and Aria run out, tricking Hilda. They leave the mall.) Third Plot: Lauren (Angela and Lauren walk into the school, shortly after hours.) Lauren: Why are you bringing me here? Angela: To give you a glimpes of your new tutor. (They enter the library and see Kenan.) Kenan: Welcome! Thanks Angela. Angela: Anytime, Kenan. (Angela leaves.) Lauren: You did this... for me? Kenan: Angela and Justin talked me into it. Lauren: I'm so glad you didn't give up on me. Kenan: Why would I? (They hug and Lauren kisses Kenan on the cheek.) Main Plot: Pierre (Pierre and Delilah lay in his bed staring at the celing.) Pierre: D? Delilah: Yes, P? Pierre: I'm not sure what just happened. Delilah: Me niether. (Abby walks in.) Abby: Whoa!! Did you have sex? Delilah: We don't know. Abby: How could you not know? Pierre: We must of black out. Abby: Then you probably did. Pierre: But we don't feel anything. Abby: Like? Delilah: Leg pains, heavy breathing. We just woke up. like this. Abby: Oh. Then it may have been a possiblilty. Were you guys drunk? Pierre: Yes. Abby: Oh. Then you're just gonna have to figure it out yourself. Through the way, I'll help ya'll. Pierre: Don't worry we'll handle it. Subplot: Liam (The next day, on Saturday, Liam and Aria walk to the mall. Hilda confronts them.) Hilda: You two ran away from me yesturday! Are you dating? Aria: No Hilda. We're childhood friends. Hilda: Oh, it was just a friendly thing. Sorry. I must have overeacted. (Hilda leaves.) Liam: Good thing we're keeping this secret. Aria: Yep. (Liam and Aria kiss.) Third Plot: Lauren (Meanwhile, across the mall. Lauren, Angela, and Justin hang out outside of Forever 21.) Angela: How's your new tutoring? Lauren: It's better. Thank you guys. Justin: Hey, anytime. (They all hug each other.) Next Time On Denver CTW... Olivia get's bigger... Hilda: Fat slut. Olivia: What did you just call me? (Olivia slaps Hilda.) Jonah: What are you gonna do? Carter: You look like you could use a friend. Hermoine wants in... Hermione: I wanna rejoin. I've learned my lesson. Hilary: I believe you. But Brittney wants her out... Brittney: Don't let this rat case be on the cherr squad. Hermione: Back off. And a new tie is coming... Jaylen: It's great hanging with you. Melinda: You really mean that? W''ill she hold back?'' Melinda: What should I do? Finn: Think fast before it goes. Or will she stand tall? Melinda: Jay, there's something I want to tell you. All New Denver CTW. New week on Denver and Degrassi Wiki. Category:Blog posts